


Jane

by MiniNephthys



Series: A Demon Summoner Walks Into A Bar [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some conversations in bars of demon summoners are worth overhearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I needed to make a series out of this because apparently I am a person who likes crack pairings.

Raidou keeps an ear open at the bar for interesting conversations he isn't in: demon summoners are usually talking about something useful, even if the use is 'that demon could beat me to a pulp'.

Today the regulars include Kazuya Minegishi and Mirai Kaname, who if Raidou remembers clearly should be coming up to her nineteenth birthday sometime soon. Would it seem strange to wish her a happy birthday when it hasn't been mentioned to him lately? Probably.

Several seats away from him, Kazuya and Mirai are engaged in a conversation about their dating lives, which Raidou is only half paying attention to, as he sees no reason why he could make any use of it.

"I can't just date a regular human," says Mirai. "There's a huge part of my life I wouldn't be able to share with them at all, and I couldn't be serious in a relationship like that."

Kazuya nods sympathetically. "Demons then."

"Demons... are more likely, I guess? But I don't know." Mirai orders another drink, then continues. "It's not as though I'm not as much a demon as I am a human, but I feel like I'll never get demons completely. And if it was one of my own demons, then the relationship would be completely weird. No, I think it's probably demon summoners or nobody, and it's not like you run into those everywhere you look."

That makes Kazuya chuckle. "So which summoner in this bar is most good-looking?" he asks, clearly teasing her.

Mirai doesn't even pause. "Raidou is."

Raidou almost drops his drink. He tries not to make it too obvious that he's paying full attention to them now.

"This is where you're supposed to say my name." Kazuya is still teasing.

"Sorry, it's the truth." Mirai glances his direction, then turns back. "The fact that I don't think Papa would kill him helps a lot."

He gives her a nudge in the shoulder. "So go say something."

"What?" Now Mirai turns a touch red. "I didn't say- I wasn't actually going to say anything, it was just a silly question..."

Kazuya snorts. "You know he can hear you, right?"

Mirai turns a bit more red and looks back at Raidou. Raidou nods, trying to keep from looking too embarrassed.

"Um." After briefly glaring at Kazuya, Mirai picks up her drink and slides a few seats down, next to Raidou. "Is this seat taken?"

He shakes his head.

"Right, well... I was wondering if you wanted to see a talkie sometime? I hear Frankenstein just came out around your time... It's going to be a big hit," says Mirai. "If you have time, I mean, and if you want to."

Raidou thinks about it, and replies, "There are probably showings tonight."

Mirai brightens a little. "Oh! Well, that's great, if that's a yes I mean."

"That's a yes."

They work out the time and place, which is a confusing affair when the bar does not technically exist in either of those, and Raidou bids her farewell until the evening so he can finish up his case files.

He returns to the detective agency to change, and when he emerges in something slightly fancier than his school uniform, Narumi raises an eyebrow. "Dolled up for somebody special?" Raidou nods once, and Narumi's other eyebrow joins the first. "You never told me you had a jane. -At least I hope she's that and not a demon."

"Technically," says Raidou, edging toward the door, "both are right."

"Technically," Narumi repeats. "How worried do I have to be about what that means?"

"If it makes you feel better, I think her father has a strong enough opinion about free will that nobody will die. I'll be late."

Raidou heads out the doorway, hearing behind him as it closes, "You _think_?!"


End file.
